The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of interspecific hybrid Geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium peltatum×Pelargonium hortorum and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Dueimvor’.
The new interspecific hybrid Geranium plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new uniform interspecific hybrid Geranium plants with dark green-colored leaves and attractive flowers.
The new interspecific hybrid Geranium plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2006 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Pelargonium peltatum identified as code number G00-1870-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Pelargonium hortorum identified as code number Z98-2476-4, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new interspecific hybrid Geranium plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new interspecific hybrid Geranium plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new interspecific hybrid Geranium plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.